paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Characters
= High Cadre = Joseph Stalin "When you kill one, it is a tragedy; when you kill a million, it is a statistic." :- Attributed to Joseph Stalin. The General Secretary, and later Premier, of the Soviet Union from 1922 to his mysterious death in 1957, Joesph Stalin was an iron-willed leader of the Soviet Union, most responsible for the character of the USSR. A close advisor to Lenin himself, Stalin wheeled his way into power after Lenin's death in 1922, and immediately upon gaining power transformed the fledgling Soviet Union into a full-fledged command economy rather than following Lenin's New Economic Policy reformation, a move that lead to the Holodomor, a massive famine which may have lead to as many as seven million deaths. He used this centralization of power to dogmatically enforce his exacting, yet ever changing ideology onto the government and people of Russia, eventually leading to the Great Purge of 1936-1938, in which nearly a million people were executed and almost a million more died in labour camps. During the late 1930s, with the famine and purges have lead to a great deal of internal and external pressure and great ill-will toward the Union combined with general military buildup and reform in Europe, Stalin and his advisors were increasingly convinced that one or more European power would invade the Soviet Union, and began to prep their forces for a defensive operation. Anatoly Cherdenko Cherdenko was one of many Soviet officers leading the Union's fail-safe projects, only to be used when the very Union itself was on the brink of destruction at the hands of another power, be it Allied or otherwise. Along with Doctor Gregor Zelinsky and a number of other scientists, Cherdenko somehow managed to create a time machine. In 1976, the Soviet Union was at the brink of defeat. All other projects had failed, and it was his turn. The machine worked, sending him, Zelinsky and Krukov back into October of 1927. Once there, Cherdenko proceeded to kill a scientist known as Albert Einstein. While the other two time travellers immediately snapped back to 1967, Cherdenko used a process known as "The Funnel Theory" to jump to 1955 to set himself up as the next premier of the Soviet Union. His plan was a complete success and neither Krukov or Zelinsky knew what had happened. Cherdenko faced off against Davidova and Manning before fleeing to outer space using a secret launch facility, a crew of loyal cosmonauts and his personal Gagarin X spacesuit. His fate after that is unknown. Dr. Gregor Zelinsky "Nothing is as it should be!" :- Dr. Zelinsky, in a secured broadcast to Field Marshall Bingham Dr. Gregor Zelinsky was one of the Motherland's brightest. His father, a top party official, made it imperative that his child be of service to the state with his clear intellect. While in university, young Gregor is said to have stumbled on the works of a missing physicist named Einstein, and went to work utilizing the science that the Allies had tried to commandeer against them. Of course, this is what Zelinsky was told to say by Cherdenko on their return to the "present". Despite the threat of death hanging over his head, Zelinsky many times almost let slip the truth, and eventually, fearing for his life, fled the Union. Davidova and Fedorovich mistakenly traced his status to the actions of Cherdenko, and in a manner, they were correct. Where Zelinsky is now still eludes the Party, and inquires to the Allies, Empire, and Syndicate still yield nothing. Nikolai Krukov The third time traveler that went with Cherdenko and Zalinsky to kill Einstein and try and restore Soviet glory, Krukov suffered heavily from Cherdenko's meddling. Like the other two, he fully remembered his own past before erasing Einstein, but with a glitch. Before the incident, he was Cherdenko's superior. And was not pleased when the timeline was forced to rearrange itself with Cherdenko at the helm of the Soviet Union. = Military Personnel = Commanders Cima Len Davidova On a snowy day in 1936, Stalin, Premier of the Soviet Union, passed on a series of notes from his desk to be enacted immediately. Rations were cut, purges were ordered, men were to be airbrushed out of photographs. At at the bottom of the page, almost unnoticeable, was an edict banning the game of Chess within the confines of the Soviet Union. On the same day, a girl was born whose life, and the course of the nation, would be greatly effected by this ruling. No reason was given for the ban, though officials charged with justifying the move had little shortage of justifications; the game was clearly counterrevolutionary, focusing as it did on sacrificing minor pieces and protecting representations of royalty, nobility and clergy. However, the move did not come without considerable resistance. Chess was extremely popular in the Soviet Union, a country that had produced such chess masters as Peter Romanovsky and Kira Zvorykina. In particular, the game was popular with officers in the Red Army. However, Stalin refused to reverse the decision. In order to try and appease his officers, Stalin ordered a minor functionary to come up with a replacement game. With no experience whatsoever in game design, the aide put together a game inspired by the marching formations of parades in Red Square, with two players maneuvering blocks of four squares down the field at one another in an attempt to wall off the other player and prevent him from placing pieces. He called it Formation. The game was a smashing success. During the 1945 Youth Formation Championship, a young girl named Serafima Yelena Davidova made her debut. A prodigy among prodigies, Davidova cleaned house, winning every game by a considerable margin and claiming the grand prize, a chance to play against the then-champion, Mikhail Botvinnik. She then caught the attention of the Red Army organisers of the event by beating Botvinnik in eighteen moves despite never drawing a line piece. Following her victory, Davidova had gained fame across the Soviet Union. Graduating from Formation to more complicated Prussian-style strategic war games, Davidova qualified early for the Red Army's officer training academies; she also took considerable interest in political studies and cross-trained as a political commissar. She was quickly jumped to the strategic command stream, and saw action in the last year of the Second World War, though her command decisions were frequently overruled from above due to political pressure. Following the war, Davidova was used as a scapegoat for Soviet defeats in northern Poland, a theatre she did not even serve in ("Precisely!", said witness Nikolai Krukov). She was eventually "kicked upstairs" to Leningrad, where she occupied herself by organising the parades and drilling the local garrison, producing regiment after regiment of crack Grenadiers, but went unrecognised for her efforts for almost a decade. That is, until the Battle of Leningrad, where she promptly organised such an effective defence of the city that she caught the eye of Soviet High Command and was once again hailed as a hero of the Soviet Union. Under her command, she rallied the Soviet defence against the Empire of the Rising Sun before being transferred to fight the Allies, grinding them to a halt in Germany. Convinced that the war needed to end before the Soviet Union ran out of men and materials to defend itself, she engaged in delaying tactics on a massive scale that tried both the enemy's patience and their supply reserves. Adored by her troops and colleagues, it wasn't long before she once again ran into political difficulties. First, she was confronted with Nikolai Krukov during the Battle of Heidelberg, a confrontation that ended in his unfortunate death. Less than a year later, her rising popularity led Premier Cherdenko to come to the conclusion that she was attempting a coup and responded with an assassination attempt. After Cherdenko's defeat in the Second Battle of Leningrad, Davidova took over the role of Premier, suing for peace with the Allies and grinding the Empire to a stalemate. A student of politics as well as war, Davidova has thus far focused her time on reform, attempting, with some difficulty, to eliminate the corruption and nepotism that dominates the Soviet government unchecked due to the war and lack of concern paid by previous rulers. She frequently spends long nights in her office, and is rumoured to sleep there more often then not to stay by the phones. Living a famously spartan lifestyle, about the only luxury she allows herself is chocolate, a habit picked up in Heidelberg. It is joked by Soviet citizens that the chocolate ration each week is directly proportional to the amount of stress the Premier has experienced. Oleg Vodnik When 18 year old Oleg Vodnik was first conscripted into the Soviet Army in 1949, no one, least of all Oleg himself, would have expected that the young conscript and third son of a factory worker would one day rise to the top position in his country's armed forces. Less disciplined than others conscripted into the army and with a bigger mouth than most, Oleg's superiors were quick to develop a poor impression of him. At the end of his brief training, as he was due to be shipped to the front, a clerical error saw him transferred to an armoured regiment, rather than the infantry division he should have joined, something that probably saved his life. As the gunner for one of thousands of Anvils, Oleg found that he was a surprisingly good shot with the Anvil's main guns, claiming dozens of kills and developing a growing affinity with the contraption called a "tank". As the war progressed, Oleg found himself promoted up the ranks, until he had command of his own tank, and then a tank platoon. It was in the last year of the war that the then 26-year-old Lieutenant Oleg Vodnik first met a young officer who went by the name of Serafima Yelena Davidova in Germany; the two quickly became friends. By the end of the war, Oleg had the rank of captain and command of an armoured company, as well as a growing reputation to his name. During the inter-war period, Oleg was able to advance to the rank of major, and by the start of the Third World War, colonel. Successes on the battlefield saw to it that Oleg had attained the rank of general by the war's end. Following the war, Premier Davidova successfully managed to get Oleg promoted once again, this time to the overall chief of the armed forces, replacing Davidova herself. Davidova has various reasons for this; without much support from the powers that be in the state, the Premier has a tenous hold on power, something not helped by the reforms she is attempting to implement. To this end, the appointment of Oleg to his post was as much for his own tactical and strategic ability as to provide her with a dependable and powerful ally, one who had control over the military; Oleg is one of the people Davidova feels she can trust, and his support may prove crucial to any potential power struggles that might break out in Moscow in the future. Zhana Agonskaya Nikolai Moskvin "Defeat...!? C'mon, this is Russia..." :- Moskvin before successfuly striking back Little known to anyone but the absolute top of the Soviet command chain, the Union once attempted a program that tried to craft commanders from enlisted men. The program was a failure (as uneducated conscripts make poor tacticians), and most of the people participating in it were returned to frontline combat. The exception was one Nikolai Moskvin. He had distinguished himself as a foot soldier in the Tesla Troop corps, and demonstrated suprising insight in strategy. Having passed through the Soviet command program, Moskvin developed a name for himself for his use of Tesla Troops and Stingrays, supported by infantry. As the war dragged on, Moskvin became known for his brutal "rush" tatics; swarming infantry and drones over enemy positions early on, then following up with Tesla support. Moskvin's most famous (and last) battle was of course the Battle of New York, where he was killed by Agent Tanya. Vera Belova Vera Belova started her service to the Union not as some soldier (though she served her military term) or some political machinist, but a simple Young Pioneer chaperone in Ukraine. She was especially adored by the teenagers in her region. Part of this was her ability to scrounge anything needed. When the Youth Pioneers started building living barracks, she discovered a lumberyard that could part with the wood. When the Youth Pioneers embarked on a campaign for helping elderly ladies cross the street, she somehow "found" several traffic stop signs for their use. She likely would have spent the rest of her life being the kind and gentle "White Sparrow" that the teenagers called her if nothing else had happened. However, war despoils all things. Scattered throughout the world, Imperial Warriors have refused the call to return to Japan. Many refuse to believe the Rising Sun would be so cowardly as to surrender, while others do it out of personal shame. While many live their solitary lives in relative peace, all too often they take out their frustrations on the people around them, who in their twisted minds are guilty gaijin, anyways. The Rising Sun sends out Shinobi to deal with these honourless Ronin, but this is made difficult in the Soviet Union. So it was that in the Ukraine was a large group of Ronin left over from the invasion, determined to punish the Soviet Union for killing their beloved Emperor Yoshiro. For months they killed, burned, and destroyed everything in their path, before disappearing completely so that none could track them. The central government could not do anything about it; this was during the final days of WWIII, with fighting with the Allies taking up all their attention. The only exception to this was Natasha, who was reported to have left Moscow giving the Dulya to everyone she met and going to Ukraine to hunt them down herself. Vera refused to allow her home to be destroyed. She gathered all the teenagers in the Pioneer Corps who volunteered for the duty and started training them into an army (as they were old enough to be conscripted, anyways.) While they could be organised enough, they had no weapons other than their pocket knives, and to provide this Vera combed every available resource she could find, using methods no one else could keep track of. She searched junkyards for discarded and obsolete military equipment. She bought guns from a disgraced Red Army officer who still had ties to his old supply network. She took over an entire factory by force and got them to provide her "army" with ammo and other supplies, even finding specialized manufacturing equipment so the factory could produce more. She even once spent an entire day rooting in one elderly man's attic, searching for a V4 warhead he claimed to have in it (which turned out to be a vodka still.) Her "army", which was dubbed the New Green Army, was soon an effective fighting force, almost the equal of a division of conscripts, albeit with modified farm trucks and government-issue cars ready for battle. The New Green Army then set out to fight the Ronin. Though they had no tracking skills, they had help in the form of a mysterious line of Imperial corpses with bullets in their heads. The New Green Army found the Ronin's camp, and furiously attacked. The battle was a fierce one between brave youth determined to save their country and berserk murderers determined to destroy it. Order on both sides quickly broke down and soon the battle simply became a killing field, as both sides completely tore the other apart. In the end, every single Ronin was dead, as well as too many of Vera's friends. She broke down completely, and was forever more a bitter woman. This victory, however, galvanised the Soviet Union, and Vera soon became a folk hero, the model of a young patriot willing to do anything to save her country. However, she did not appreciate the publicity, having lost everything with the death of the New Green Army. However, even she could not deny the calls for her to become an officer in the Red Army, and she soon joined. However, she immediately hit a snag, showing great insubordination towards Premier Davidova. As far as Vera was concerned, Davidova is an over-bred woman too busy playing Formation to save her own country folk. As a matter of principle, however, Davidova didn't have her shot, and instead let her remain in her position as long as she served the Union. Davidova is determined to root out the corruption of the Soviet Union, and considers tolerating a competent if disagreeable comrade part of that. Davidova, however, does take pains to censor Vera's outbursts in official media; to the average person, they're the best of friends. Vera has yet to see any major actions, but she still has a knack for finding anything she needs at that moment, be it men, material, or even a particular piece to complete a machine. How she finds such things isn't common knowledge, and the Red Army has ignored the spike in unauthorised supply requisitions and black market dealings, as it is thought it is best to leave well enough alone. Everyone knows she'll make good use of it. Igor Leonidov "For Science, you capitalist dog!" :- General Igor Leonidov Igor Leonidov has long had a history of knowing how things work. As a child he had a tendency to take apart and reassemble agricultural machines into new forms and release his new contraptions on neighbouring villages, with no one suspecting him, regardless of how many ruins were created. All childhoods end, and Leonidov was conscripted like many of his mates. Even though he quickly grasped the basics of shooting a rifle, he reckoned that he deserved better. Solely from materials scavenged from training exercises, he modified his rifle to not only be able to shoot on fully automatic, but also to fire chlorine gas grenades from the stock. Unfortunately, in the first battle with insurgents in Chechnya, his wonder rifle exploded, taking him out of combat forever due to his ruined throat (which to this day requires a mask around his mouth and nose). Still, he had tasted the Red Army and wished to continue his work in it. Given his past achievements, it was easy for him to be transferred to the Advanced Weapons Bureau as a minor clerk. He was involved with many important weapons projects of the Soviet Union, first just recording results, and then interpreting them, then ordering them as he moved up the ranks. Soon he was deep in study of all the material sciences he could wrap his mind around, and was writing many important papers in regards to Soviet technology, all with a military bent. He even designed a railgun, completely free of the capitalistic corruption of the Mediterranean Syndicate. Unfortunately, his plans to put them on Hammer Tanks failed when the Bureau couldn't make it smaller than a freight train. Having spiked the Red Army's combat ability, Leonidov wished to see them in action, and used his clout with the Politburo to gain a position as a Commander, breaking several rules of promotion in the process. Unsurprisingly, this angered many Soviet brass, but Leonidov challenged one of the eldest generals to war games. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Leonidov had been sneaking in all the military works he could find without anyone discovering them and possibly thwarting his goals. Having read books from Art of War to the memoirs of General Gradenko, he proved a more able general than his opponent realised. While a long, tough fight (as the senior general did not get her position by politics alone), Leonidov eventually won by exploding a Tesla bomb in the middle of his enemy's HQ, without anyone knowing how it got there. For the benefit of the Union, later accounts said it was a dummy bomb. Leonidov gained his Commandership, but Premier Cherdenko did not fully trust him, for reasons that are unclear to anyone else; it is known that Cherdenko nearly had Leonidov shot when he nearly walked into the basement of the Kremlin during a casual stroll. In any case, during WWIII it was decided that Leonidov would serve better as a weapons designer than a Commander, but with the end of the war, he is once again on active duty, as Davidova sees him as a low risk due to his antagonism with Cherdenko. He is eager to see his weapons firsthand in the fight against the Allies and other capitalistic dogs, and to show them the true might and awesome power of Soviet science, which he tires of seeing degraded. Viktor Zubarov Viktor Zubarov is a very skilled and dangerous opponent. He started his military career in the military academy. After graduating he became a commander of the 17th Artillery Division, mostly composed of V2, V3 Rocket Launchers and Grenadiers. His role in the World War II was mostly artillery support for other Soviet commanders on the field, using his V3 rockets to bombard Allied bases or divisions. Despite this, he never fired his rockets at populated cities. After the war he was promoted to Commander status. With the start of the World War III, Zubarov (at the age of 60) and his 17th Artillery Division gained V4 Rocket Launchers as well as Myeche MML Tracks. His division fought mostly in southern Europe, bombarding various bases and, against Zubarov's confession, a few cities. In Italy, his forces bombarded a part of the old Rome, but a few missiles hit a Rome MegaSprawl, which was against Soviet's deal with the Syndicate. When Zubarov and Principate of the Sprawl met, Zubarov showed no fear against the little fatman and Cherdenko, after this show of courage promoted him to rank of General. After this incident, the Syndicate has continued to keep an eye on Zubarov as he was one of the few men in the history who was bold enough to say something to one of their high officials. Despite this, no assassinations are planned against him because some of the Syndicate's Tetrarchy of Ceteris Paribus respect Zubarov. Zubarov was after the war named by Davidova as Chief of the GRAU (in Russian "Main Agency of Missiles and Artillery"), making him a man with access to all Soviet ICBMs. Zubarov is one of the most pleasent commanders in Soviet Union. Unlike many of the younger commanders like Oleg Vodnik or Nikolai Moskvin, Zubarov respects his opponents and doesn't laugh or mock them. His experiences in two wars has made him one of the wisest of Soviet commanders. Despite being 63 years old, he is still full of energy and will use any ballistic missiles he got in hand against any enemy of the Union. His specializations are units like V4 Rocket Launchers, Myeche MML Tracks and Grenadiers, which has earned him the nickname Ballistic Master. When he can, he will also use ''Dreadnought''-class Missile Cruisers and ''Hammerhead''-class Ballistic Submarines and when he receives a clearence from the Premier, he will fire his Vacuum Imploder with deadly high efficiency. No commander who meets with Zubarov can underestimate this old veteran, or he will likely meet his end by massive rocket barrages. Other Officers Dasha Fedorovich Dasha Fedorovich was born to a low-level functionary of the state, a man without ambition whose only goal was to provide for his family. He worked as the manager of quotas handed down on high from Moscow, and did his job proudly. He had no yearning for glory or wealth, because he knew that a Soviet citizen proudly served in whatever way they could. His wife, managing the house, always beamed with pride when it was announced the factory had again met quotas. It was one night after this announcement was again given that Dasha Fedorovich was conceived. Joining the Young Pioneer Corps as soon as she was of age, Dasha had a natural talent for old communications equipment. She listened to the broadcasts all the way from Moscow when the reception was good enough, and could even hear the transmissions from the Soviet satellites on the best nights. Noting her abilities, her father used what few contacts he had to secure her a place in the Tomsk Polytechnic University. Studying broadcasting and communications, Dasha excelled in advanced radio communications and maintenance. She also grew beautiful, and many of her fellow students dreamed of courting her. To their dismay, she had gained her father's devotion to the State, and only the State. When Cherdenko took power, he put out a call for only the Union's best specialists to serve as his new administration. Tomsk only needed to send him Dasha's transcripts. Impressed, Cherdenko immediately found a place for her as the field communications officer for his leading generals. She again excelled, the more advanced military systems of the Union posing little challenge to her skills. Now she could listen to the satellites whenever she wanted, and hear the radio broadcasts of the entire world. An amazing sound indeed. When the war started, she felt pride in giving the Union's generals their daily intelligence reports, supporting the war in her own small way like her father, still toiling in his factory. Then the Empire invaded. The sweeping advance across Siberia worried Dasha, and she secretly informed her father of the Imperial movements. Her father thanked her, but tried to calmly reassure her that everything would be fine. "I have quotas to meet," he would say. "I can't work from a refugee camp." Her mother would say similar things; "You know your father, can't even make tea on his own." Dasha tried to quiet the doubts in her head, but one day the morning reports came in. Irkutsk had been attacked by Imperial raiding parties. They had destroyed the historic districts and assaulted the factories. Quickly she contacted the local commissariat. Her mother had survived, as at that time Emperor Yoshiro was more focused on destroying the hearts and wills of the Soviet people. He managed to succeed. Dasha's father died defending the factory he had labored in for so long. The only effects on his body were a stopwatch, and a picture of his daughter graduating from military training. The Union's generals tried to console their vital comms officer, but she brushed them aside. "He died for the State," she would say, a harsh edge barely kept out of her voice. "He died for socialism." That was why, when Cherdenko betrayed the Soviet people, Dasha became furious. The leaders of the Union betraying what she had worked for, what her father had worked for, what all the People had worked for. She quickly set up communications between Davidova and the Allies, facilitating rapid communication and cooperation between the two. When the rocket lifted off from the platform, the traitor safe in his capsule, Dasha tried to track it with all her skill. When she lost the transmission, it was reported that Davidova gave up her own Swiss chocolates. Now, Dasha serves under Davidova. The fact that a true believer in socialism is in power, not a pretender like Cherdenko, has heartened Dasha somewhat. Her mother now lives with her in Moscow, and they have paid a visit to her father's grave as often as they both can. She has been offered positions out of the military, but always declines. Dasha was raised to serve the state. Her father would turn in his grave if she stopped now. Boris "There is nothing I cannot do!" :- Boris' motto. "No, I can't do that." :- Boris' response when issued a direct order. During the Second World War, Boris was one of few conscripts promoted to the commando training program. According to Soviet propaganda, he made upwards of 1,000 kills throughout World War II, before being killed by Captain Rocket while guarding Von Braun. Armed with the inaccurate but reliable ADK-45 assault rifle, he was a feared opponent in close quarters combat and even at longer ranges. During the Talvisota, the Winter War, Boris and his fellow conscripts were tasked with an assault on a Finish mortar bunker. The squad got pinned down in a crater by a lone sniper which made it impossible to advance, so in despair, the Soviet Commissar requested air support. Three Yaks from the 21st Fighter Squadron arrived to support their comrades. However, they were unable to spot either the sniper or the mortar bunker. The commissar lit a marking flare and tossed it, but it fell too short and was in fact too close to the squad itself. No one in the squad dared to move out from the safety of the large crater when suddenly a single shot broke the silence of the woods. Aghast, the squad realised that the commissar had been shot and the unseen sniper had them in his sight. Medviev cried for his mommy when the second bullet ripped through the woods. Boris lay as still as possible in his winter jacket. Knowing his weeping comrades in their red parade greatcoats were far more exposed, he waited out the three following bullets. Now it was time for action, for the sharpshooter would be reloading and the Yaks were closing in. Boris reconnoitred the view from the crater. It was all skies except for a lone hilltop, and that was the position of the white dressed death! Boris lunged himself out of the crater, firing a whole clip as he ran, picked up the flare and threw it into the bunker. The three fighters made their second run over the forest, but this time with a marked target. The mission was successful, and Soviet High Command saw the potential in precision airstrikes marked by commandos. Category:Characters Category:Lore